Later is a long time or is it?
by Rede Haube
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought up about Link & Midna, hope you all enjoy! Please share your thoughts with me. But be reasonably nice please with what you say. Danke.


Chapter one: What does later mean?

'Link I—see you later' was the last thing she'd said to me before she disappeared. But the thing that bothers me the most is the 'later' part. What did she mean 'see you later'? Did that mean she'd be coming back? When? How? I pondered this as I left the castle and went back to Ordon. Did I say back to Ordon? Sorry, I meant home. Yes, after all my many adventures Ordon was still home. I mean I would still travel, but I'd still have a home in Ordon for whenever. Only it was lonely. Oh sure, I invite friends over, but still.

Ah, it's good to be home. Hm. I wonder how everything's going in Kakariko—there I go. I just get home and already I'm making travel plans. Maybe that's what I need though, a vacation from everything, including my thoughts. The 'later' issue still bothers me; it just hovers in the back of my mind, never truly going away. At all. It was starting to give me a headache. I may do well under pressure and life or death situations, thinking wasn't a problem then. But headaches—whole different story. If Ganon ever wanted to stop me, just give me a headache. I guess that wouldn't have worked for long, seeing as how I had a killer one when Midna almost died.

I guess it was the curse Zant placed on me. I mean, I never really minded turning into a wolf, it was interesting. It certainly had its moments. But this time was different, it was the fact that he'd put something inside my skull. What's worse was that I'd realized something vital, something important enough to keep me going. That was when I realized how much I loved Midna, only she was dying and I couldn't do anything for her. I know this sounds bad, but when Zelda saved her I was so relived—even though Zelda disappeared to do so. It was after I'd received the Master Sword and broke the curse on myself that I confessed my love to her. She professed the same feelings toward me.

It'd been a few weeks since she'd gone back into Twilight and destroyed the Mirror. I'd given up on seeing her again and was once again helping out around Ordon. I had just finished work for the day and was walking home. I climbed the ladder and opened the door. It shut of its own accord and I quickly turned around, prepared for anything, or so I thought. She stood there, smiling at me.

"Hello Link. Told you I'd see you later." I stood there for a few more minutes. Was this real? I couldn't count the number of times I've dreamed of this exact moment only to wake up and find her gone again. That's when she came over and kissed me. She was real. She was back, but how? I had to know.

"How?" she smiled impishly.

"I fixed the Mirror. At first I was upset with myself for even breaking it to begin with, but then I found a way to fix it. I had to come back." I started smiling. She was truly back and this time I wasn't going to let her go. I pulled away.

"I've vowed to myself that if I ever got you back I wouldn't let you go again." She looked confused as I went up a ladder to my bed. I pulled something out and climbed back down. Her expression changed to surprise as I knelt on one knee and held out the little wooden box I'd retrieved. She took it from me and ran her fingers over the forest designs into it as she opened it. Inside nestled in light blue silk were two silver rings with crescent moon designs carved into them. They'd been my parents and I'd been saving them for this moment. She looked at me. "Marry me. I don't think I could face another day without you." She nodded, tears starting.

"Yes. I'll marry you." I put one of the rings on her finger and jumped up, pulling her into another embrace. Time to tell everyone and make introductions. But that could wait. Right now all that mattered was just the two of us. As for that 'later' issue, I guess I finally figured it out. It means love only grows stronger with time.

The End.


End file.
